Till Death Do Us Apart
by Mizuumi Subarashi
Summary: It's a love thing which has obstacles…A friend of mine told me that the pairing TezukaRyoma is better than any pairing, unfortunately I like the EijiRyoma pairing better so I had the Idea to make this story…the main characters here are Ryoma Echizen, Eiji


**Till Death Do Us Apart **

**By: Mizuumi Subarashi**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Prince of Tennis aka Tennis no Oujisama…I belongs to it's respective owner, Konmi Takeshi… shall we go on now?

So here's how it goes...Tezuka likes Ryoma while Eiji and Ryoma likes each other. And Tezuka will always get Ryoma away from Eiji, and Eiji on the other hand thought that Ryoma doesn't want to be with him because he seems happy when his with Tezuka... so Eiji tried to forget about Ryoma...Ryoma on the other hand can't understand Eiji because Eiji doesn't talk to him...one day Ryoma saw Eiji hanging out with Momo & Oishi and it was a coincidence at that time because Eiji looked very happy…Ryoma thought that maybe Eiji will be more happy if he would just leave Seigaku and move back to America. When Tezuka knew about this he confessed to Eiji that he was trying to break Eiji and Ryoma's good relationship and Eiji got upset with Tezuka because of that...and as a punishment he would tell Ryoma about it with Eiji right by his side, but Tezuka looked down and said…

**_"I believe it would be too late..."_**

Then Eiji asked why...Tezuka said...

**_"he would be boarding in the plane in a few minutes by now..."_**

So Eiji dragged Tezuka out and ridded a cab...When they got to the airport it was too late Ryoma's flight already left so Eiji started crying and someone caught Tezuka's eye...it was RYOMA sitting in a chair and they ran towards him...and Eiji and Ryoma hugged each other...Tezuka asked why didn't he joined his flight? Then Ryoma said…

**_"I couldn't leave Japan without saying goodbye to my one and only true love…" _**

And that's Eiji! Tezuka confessed to Ryoma that he tried breaking them up... Ryoma got upset but he was glad that Tezuka told him the truth…so after a month of Ryoma & Eiji being together...Eiji got a severe illness which can never be cured and Eiji only has 3 more days to live, and Ryoma didn't know anything about that. On his second to the last day on living in earth...Ryoma and Eiji got a little fight because of Eiji's attitude in the last few days…When he got home he got a message in his answering machine...And it was from Eiji it said…

**_"Ryoma, I'm sorry I can say this in front of you...cough I have a severe illness which the doctors can't cure and I only have 1 more day to live...I'm sorry I acted really stupid in the last few days...cough heavily I just thought that if you wouldn't know about this you wouldn't be sad and I will still be able to see your smile in my last days on earth...I'm sorry I made you upset this afternoon...even if I die tomorrow which I don't know what time it would be I would like to see your face for the last time..."_**

Ryoma cried and cried in his room and got loss track of time it was almost 12 and he rode his bike to Eiji's house…When he arrived there it was already 12:05 and Eiji's eyes was closed he ran towards him and woke him up then Eiji slowly opened his eyes, and said…

"_**Ryoma, cough what are you doing here in a time like this it's 12:08 already?"**_

Ryoma started crying and said…

**_"I wanted to be with you in your last minutes on earth...I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday...I didn't mean it...I just..."_**

"**_Shhhsss"_** said Eiji

**_"All it matters now is your here with me..."_**

They hugged each other tightly... crying and after they hugged, Eiji holds Ryoma's cheeks and said to him...

**_"You will always be in heart wherever I go...I thanked you Ryoma for giving me such memorable moments here on Earth...I thank the Lord for giving me a chance to meet you...I love you Ryoma..."_**

And kissed him on the lips, as his eyes slowly close...And his hands slowly falling from Ryoma's cheeks…Ryoma cried and cried and cried...and after Eiji got buried Ryoma would always visit Eiji's grave and think of the time they spent together…Ryoma wasn't eating nor drinking...He doesn't even drink water...After a few months Ryoma died because of too much depression...And before he died he left Tezuka and the other regulars a message that he wants his body buried next to Eiji's grave so their hearts, body's and souls will forever bound…


End file.
